


Phoenix Drop Days [Season 2] --------- fanmade version

by Justafanfictionwriter



Category: Phoenix Drop High : Phoenix Drop Days
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/Justafanfictionwriter
Summary: Follow Keori as she goes through her junior year of PDH! This time with a whole new cast! Season 1 ended recently, now for Season 2 because I can't get enough and I like Keori very much. So, season 2 working on Hunter gaining his confidence to tell Keori his feelings and with a few obstacles of course ;)DISCLAIMERAll characters belong to Aphmau. SHe does minecraft roleplays and I love them. I only own the plot and how I write it. OKAY SO DON't SUE ME.
Relationships: Keori Rivera/ Hunter
Kudos: 2





	Phoenix Drop Days [Season 2] --------- fanmade version

Today's the day. The day I tell Keori my feelings.

I feel the heart palpatations in my chest, the sheer capacity they were beating at made me think that my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

' Okay. Okay. Calm down Hunter... '

' ARgH, this is not working. What if I mess up? What if she rejects me? What if I - ' I instantly go into panic mode.

" Hey! Hunter, are we going for a run or what? You space out so much lately. " Keori says with a concerned face.

" AaH, I'm fine. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night. "

" What ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) were you up thinking about Annabelle last night? oOooH Hunter, I didn't know- "

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop Keori, don't go there. Ugh, you know what let's just go on the trail. "

Hunter groans in defeat. He didn't want to get into a bickering session with Keori this early morning. It was a special day and he didn't want to ruin it.

" Aw, all right. " Keori snickered under her breath.

The way she laughs and the cheeky snickers just make my heart go all warm and squishy inside. I don't think it's good for my health.

We were at our 3 round of the trail, just enjoying the scenery and the cool breeze that caressed our faces while we run to our rhythm.

The rising of the sun in the east made Keori slow down to appreciate the start of a new day.

" Hunter, look! Isn't that beautiful? I really wish we can look at the sun like this everyday. " 

Keori catches her breath and looked at Hunter smiling brightly.

" You're beautiful. And I would spend every single day with you like this. " 

I blurted out without thinking too much of the consequences of what I just said. I just wanted her to know what I was thinking. No more filters. No more hiding.

" Yeah I- "

" wait. What did you say, Hunter? "

" I said. "

" I like you Keori. Not in a friend way. But more than that. I want to be more than friends with you. "

" Keori, will you be my girlfriend? "


End file.
